Edward the Hero
Edward the Hero is the fifth episode of fifteenth season. Plot Edward admires Harold after he rescues a sheep and wishes that he was given the opportunity to be a hero like Harold. Later, the Fat Controller has a special for Edward; he is to assist Harold by being a "Rescue Engine". Edward is nervous - he does not know how to be a hero like the brave helicopter. Then Gordon clatters proudly through Knapford pushing Rocky. Edward decides he must be strong, fast, and stern like Gordon in order to be a good hero. Further up the line, Edward meets a sad-looking Charlie who is suffering from a squeaky wheel. He is worried that he will be late to pick up the children and he's forgotten all of his jokes! Edward kindly tells Charlie a joke which cheers up the cheeky engine no end! Edward clatters up the line and then grinds to a halt. He realises that he hasn't been fast or stern - he is just been funny. Edward's determined that when he is with Harold he will be everything a hero should be. At Maithwaite Station, Edward sees a very concerned Dowager Hatt. She has sent her luggage to Maron Station instead of Maithwaite. Kind Edward rushes off to collect Dowager Hatt's luggage. When he returns, Dowager Hatt is very grateful and Edward clatters away. A bit further up the track, Edward stops again and realises that he still has not been the ideal hero. He is even more determined to be a real hero as he sets off again. He soon has to stop when he sees Farmer McColl's dog on the line ahead. As Edward wheeshes steam, the dog jumps. Edward decides that if he is quiet and gentle, the dog may jump into his cab - which she does. Soon Edward arrives at the McColl Farm where Farmer McColl is delighted to have his dog back. He then assures Edward that being gentle is a very good thing to be. Edward chuffs away but soon stops again. He realises that, yet again, he has not been a good hero. Now he is more determined than ever to be what he thinks a hero should be. Soon Edward arrives at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Because he has taken so long getting there, Harold had to go on without him. So Edward heads back to Knapford. On the way, he passes through the McColl Farm where Farmer McColl calls out to him. Edward was puzzled as to why Farmer McColl is calling him a "hero". Next, he puffs past Charlie who has just finished telling the children Edward's joke. Charlie too calls Edward a "hero" and the children cheer, but Edward does not feel like a hero. Finally, Edward arrives at Knapford where Dowager Hatt tells her son that Edward is a "hero". Edward tells the Fat Controller that he has not been a strong, fast, and stern hero at all. The Fat Controller agrees, but tells Edward that being kind, gentle, and funny is why he is a hero. Henry, Percy, and Thomas all whistle for Edward afterwards, leaving Edward smiling. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Charlie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Chubby Little Boy * Bridget Hatt's Friends (one in cameo) * School Girl with Glasses * Rocky (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * School Girl with ponytail (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Chestnut Orchard * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Arlesdale End * Sodor Steamworks * Misty Island Tunnel * The Windmill Goofs * Because bogies are not fitted with brakes, Edward's should not have been sparking whilst he was stopping. * When Edward enters Knapford Station from the back at the end of the episode, Spencer is on Track 4 in front of the bookstall, but when the station is shown from the front, Henry is on Track 4. Merchandise * Books - Edward the Hero In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Gallery